A Matter of Trust
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony's anger bubbles over after hours and Gibbs is in the crosshairs. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. Restraints included. Spoilers for 6X08 "Cloak" Written for the 7 deadly sins LJ, prompt.


Gibbs awoke quickly but didn't let his captors know. He was an expert at regulating his breathing and knew from experience that he didn't stir or make any identifying noises. Instead of opening his eyes, he took stock of his surroundings.

Cold metal on his wrists, arms tense, cramped, must be handcuffed. Legs open, uncomfortably so, cold metal there securing him to the bed. He was dressed only in a pair of pajama pants and a soft T-shirt and the blankets had been removed from the bed. His bed, he knew his mattress and pillows. And the same clothes he'd worn to bed.

"Wake up," a male voice growled and Gibbs' eyes snapped open when he recognized it.

"What the hell do you think you're-?" A splash of cold water in his face stopped the flow of words.

"Shut up. You've said enough. Now you listen to me."

He'd always seen the potential for this cold fury but hadn't anticipated it, hadn't expected it. The shock of it momentarily took the words from his mouth, but not his bravado. He arched an eyebrow, giving his captor an insolent look.

"Are you trying to force me to hurt you?" He knew the voice but the tone was completely foreign to him. "Because I'm so pissed I'd gladly beat the shit out of you."

Gibbs finally tested the restraints, bringing his upper body off the bed, his knees up. "You bastard."

His captor shook his head. "No. You are. You proved that today when you spat in the face of everything."

Gibbs sighed. "This isn't you. This isn't what you're about."

"It is now. You and her…you both changed me, Gibbs. How do you think I felt knowing you screwed me again for the greater good? Ever think of what it'll be like being on the taking rather than the giving side of things." His hand roamed over Gibbs' pants and closed around him.

The situation was not turning him on. It was not!

"Ever been a bottom, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head briefly before nodding. He couldn't lie. He couldn't add to the damage he'd done.

"Knew you had. An old friend told me about a drunken grope and fuck. Where was it? Gibraltar?"

Gibbs winced, knowing his own form of betrayal. "If he told you, you know. You guys have a good Gibbs bashing session?"

"He told me not to come over here. He said 'Dear boy, leave him to stew in his own juices.'" His captor even did a passable Ducky accent. "But I've changed, Gibbs. I changed a lot. Because you're gonna stew in my juices."

Gibbs shivered yet he couldn't ignore the shaft of desire lodging in his lower body. "Do whatever you need to."

The hand on him tightened and he groaned. "Was that an order? I don't think you noticed. You're trussed up and I'm not. **I **make the rules, Gibbs. I decide what I do and when I do it. Your orders and affirmations mean nothing to me. Accept that I am in control tonight. Or don't accept. Doesn't really matter." He shrugged and Gibbs realized he was n a hell of a lot of trouble.

The hand clenched him to the point of pain and yet he arched into it. Gibbs never would have imagined before but it seemed there was an untapped sub somewhere deep inside him.

"Like that, don't ya, Gibbs? You_ like_ me manhandling you. Never would have known."

"Tony…"

"Yes or no. You like or not?" He punctuated each word with a squeeze that had Gibbs fighting to arch further into the touch. It was brutal and borderline painful but it was opening something in him he didn't know existed.

"Yeah…" Gibbs breathed.

"You want more. Tell me…"

Gibbs set his jaw, refusing to speak further. He couldn't go that far, he couldn't be that vulnerable, especially with Tony so angry. Tony slid over him, cupping the back of his head with both hands and driving his hips down. "Look into my eyes and tell me the truth. Trust me, Gibbs. Let me earn my trust and respect for you back. But you have to give over to me tonight. Completely."

This was not how he expected tonight to go and he had to admit being excited by it. He and Tony had had a few sexual episodes but nothing serious, nothing like this. Even Ducky…he couldn't have known…

Gibbs pulled in a deep breath, defying Tony by meeting his eyes and not saying anything. It was only the disappointment in Tony's eyes that had him speaking the words. "Yes. I want…"

"Want me topping you?"

Gibbs nodded, knowing that his face was flaming.

"Say it," Tony growled.

"I want you to top me."

"Good. Cause you were getting it anyway."

Gibbs arched a brow. "You're not a rapist. You really wanna go there."

Tony smirked and Gibbs realized just how dangerous the younger man could be. He tested his restraints again, even though he knew nothing had changed. The way Tony was watching him made Gibbs uncomfortable, even though he tried not to show it.

"You want me, Gibbs. Non-verbally and finally verbally, you want me. We both know it. That isn't rape."

Gibbs knew Tony was right. He was harder than he'd been in years and the pajama pants were soaked. He didn't dare answer, just nodded. And that seemed to be a signal for Tony. A hand worked his pajama pants down and soon Gibbs was bare from waist to ankle, his body lying against his stomach. Tony reached over and Gibbs heard a snick and then felt the fabric fall away. He laid perfectly still as Tony cut away his shirt as well.

"Saves on laundry," Tony remarked.

Gibbs was entirely vulnerable in his position and now completely naked while Tony was clothed. Gibbs glanced over and Tony shook his head. "No, I stay clothed. In fact I'm taking you clothed. Or partially clothed. You need a strong man in your life."

Another shiver went through Gibbs even though he tried to suppress it. "Gonna have to unshackle me," he commented.

"Don't think so," Tony remarked casually. "Left enough play in the legs. You'll be able to get those legs spread for me. Try it."

Gibbs resisted until Tony slapped his stomach, the blow jolting his heavy arousal. That was all the encouragement he needed. Gibbs found that he could bring his knees fully up once Tony had done something to the slack in the chain. He could even maneuver enough to arch his back for a better angle.

"Good…good. Stay right like that."

Gibbs heard a click and then something cold brushed between his legs. He swallowed hard, aware this was actually going to happen.

**** to lessen the chances of my stories being deleted, all explicit content has been removed. You can read the uncensored version at Ao3, NFA, or WWOMB****

" "Gibbs…mine…" Tony whispered, withdrawing quickly.

"Hey!" The cold was a shock to Gibbs, the sudden emptiness a loss he mourned. When Tony came back seconds later with a warm washcloth and cleaned them both off, Gibbs almost purred.

"Gonna set you free now. You still trust me?" Tony asked.

Gibbs swallowed and nodded. "You wouldn't have come in if I didn't trust you."

"Oh?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, watch." Gibbs smirked and contorted his body. It was uncomfortable but he was able to snag the key ring Tony had placed on the nightstand and hand it to him.

Tony regarded the keys and then Gibbs. "So despite it all, you were in control."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. Just tested that out when you were in the bathroom. You drove this, Tony. I submitted to you."

"Would you again?" Tony asked quietly. He unfastened Gibbs' wrists and ankles, rubbing the sore patches where the restraints had chafed.

Gibbs regarded Tony for a long moment before he nodded. "Yes, but only with you, Tony. Only with you. It's a matter of trust."

"And you trust me with your body?"

Gibbs nodded. "More than that. My soul. Now, c'mere, DiNozzo. Something to be said about afterglow."


End file.
